Mendog
thumb|Litewskie państwo Mendoga Mendog (z lit. Mindaugas; z żmu. Mindaugs; z biał. Міндоўг [transkrypcja na Mindoŭh]) znany również w polskiej literaturze pod imieniem Mindawe (ur. ok. 1203 roku n.e; zm. 12 sierpnia 1263 roku n.e) - XIII-wieczny władca litewski wywodzący się z tzw. rodu Ryngolda. Początkowo był tylko jednym z wielu średniowiecznych książąt panujących nad plemionami starolitewskimi. W pierwszych latach panowania jego władztwo ograniczało się włącznie do północno-centralnej części dzisiejszego państwa litewskiego, ale po przez pokojową wasalizację pomniejszych władyków litewskich, korzystne mariaże członków swej rodziny oraz bezlitosną likwidacje groźniejszych przeciwników politycznych w latach 1220-1236 zjednoczył całą Auksztotę w jednolity byt państwowy ze stolicom w Worucie, z której zarządzał swym księstwem i Żmudzią, którą kontrolował początkowo za pośrednictwem swych wasali - Wikintasa, Algmina i Erdywiłła, a w czasach późniejszych przez zdradliwego bratanka - Treniotę. Wykorzystując zamęt polityczny zainicjowany zwycięską inwazją mongolską, jaki nawiedził ówczesne księstwa ruskie w 1240 roku n.e podbił Ruś Czarną (dotychczas będącą własnością kniaziów połockich i halicko-wołyńskich) oraz podporządkował sobie Połock i tamtejszego kniazia Briaczysława Wasilkowicza. Uzależnił od Litwy również Księstwo Mińskie. W późniejszych latach dotychczas zwycięski Mendog dwukrotnie zasmakował piętna porażki. W latach 1244 - 1245 toczył ciężkie walki zbrojne z Niemcami o dominacje na Mierzei Kurońskiej, które zakończyły się porażką. Próba podstępnego usunięcia kłopotliwego bratanka Towciwiłła, który został kunigasem Połocka po śmierci Briaczysława również spełzła na niczym, gdyż książę ten schronił się na dworze Daniela Halickiego, który próbował osadzić go na tronie. Uzurpator znalazł dodatkowo poparcie na Żmudzi, Jaćwieży, Rusi, Inflantach i w Prusach, ale groźną koalicje rozbił niespodziewany chrzest Mendoga w 1251 roku połączony z koronacją na króla Litwy w dwa lata później. Tym sposobem znajdujący się w opresji władca wyzbył się zagrożenia i na wieść o wybuchu II powstania pruskiego otwarcie powrócił do pogaństwa. W 1263 popadł w konflikt ze swoim szwagrem - Dowmuntem, który wspólnie z namiestnikiem Żmudzi - Treniotą, zorganizował udany zamach na życie Mendoga. Ostatnie lata panowania tego władcy to głównie walki z Mongołami Burundaja. Jego następcą został w 1263 Treniota. Imię Imię Mendoga pojawiło się po raz pierwszy w traktacie pokojowym zawartym między miejscowymi kunigasami auksztockimi i żmudzkimi, a łupionym przez nie Księstwem halicko-wołyńskim sporządzonym w 1219 roku i włączonego do średniowiecznego kodeksu hipackiego. Nie było ono zaświadczone wśród pozostałych dwudziestu książąt czy też znanych z wcześniejszych przekazów kungiasów litewskich. Również wszyscy następcy Mendoga z okresu średniowiecza i nowożytności nie przybierali takiego imienia. W 1918 na terenie dzisiejszej Litwy, Polski i Białorusi istniało zależne od Cesarstwa Niemieckiego Królestwo Litewskie, na którego pierwszego, a zarazem ostatniego władcę wybrano Wilhelma Karola Florestyna Uracha, który przyjął imię Mendog II i korzystał z tytułu Króla Litwy, chociaż nigdy nawet nie przybył do swego królestwa i został obalony po przegranej dla Państw Centralnych I wojnie światowej, gdy Litwa stała się republiką. Oryginalna, litewska nazwa własna Mindaugas jest pochodzenia bałtyjskiego i składa się z dwóch członów mintis ("Mądry" lub "Pomysł") oraz daug ("Bardzo"). Tak więc w języku litewskim Mendog to ktoś, kto jest "bardzo mądry" lub "bardzo pomysłowy". Rodzina Praktycznie nic nie wiemy o Mendogu i jego rodzinie w okresie sprzed okresu zjednoczeniowego plemion litewskich. Zgodnie z legendarną historią Litwy spisaną w kronice Bychowca Mendog był synem Ryngolda, kungiasa panującego w Nowogródku (dawna stolica Rusi Czarnej), którego ojcem z kolei był Algimantas - jeden z ostatnich przedstawicieli legendarnej, rzymskiej dynastii Palemonowiczów. Na obecną chwilę nie odkryto ani jednej poszlaki na temat osobowości matki przedostatniego króla Litwy, zaś przekaz o Ryngoldzie jest przynajmniej po części fałszywy. Mimo iż bez najmniejszych wątpliwości na średniowiecznej Rusi Czarnej istniały dość duże społeczności bałtyjskie (litewskie i jaćwińskie) na długo przed podbojem tych okolic przez ruskiego kniazia Jarosława I Mądrego to jednak wiemy również, że od czasu włączenia Rusi Czarnej do Rusi Kijowskiej, a następnie do księstwa połockiego okoliczni Litwini nie uzyskali jakichkolwiek wpływów politycznych żyjąc w spokoju ze Słowianami. Dopiero Mindawe zapoczątkował dominacje Litwy na ruskim wschodzie zajmując Nowogródek. Co ciekawe w niektórych legendach Wojsiełk jest synem Ryngolda, chociaż faktycznie jego ojcem był Mendog. Stąd wniosek o identyfikacji tych dwóch władców. W kwestii ojcostwa zjednoczyciela Auksztoty wypowiada się również ówczesna mu Rymowana Kronika Liwońska z XIII wieku n.e, ale jej autor stwierdza jedynie, żę ojciec Mendoga był potężnym księciem i nie wymienił go z imienia. Stąd niewykluczone, że jeśli Ryngold rzeczywiście istniał to mógłby być jedną z ważniejszych postaci politycznych średniowiecznej Litwy i zarządzać litewskim plemieniem Lietuva (od którego pochodzi nazwa Litwy) na północno-centralnej Auksztocie, lecz zmarł przed 1219 rokiem pozostawiając władztwo dwóm (przypuszczalnie jednym) synom i nie mógł zostać poświadczonym historycznie w Kodeksie Hipackim w odróżnieniu od swych dziedziców. Wpływowy przodek mógł ułatwić Mendogowi jednoczenie ziem litewskich. Mendog miał przynajmniej jednego brata, a zarazem przypuszczalnie pierworodnego syna legendarnego Ryngolda - Dowsprunka, wraz z którym został poświadczony w traktacie pokojowym z Rusinami w 1219 roku. Nie mamy żadnej pewności czy książęta ci byli rodzeństwem bądź przyrodnimi braćmi - czy mieli wspólnego ojca czy też dzielili tą samą matkę. Za sprawą kodeksu hipackiego wszak wiemy, że Dowsprunk był starszym bratem Mendoga. Poślubił on nieznaną z imienia siostrę potężnego kunigasa żmudzkiego Wikintasa (przypuszczalnie po 12 września 1236 roku, gdy książę ten zdobył sławę dowodząc żmudzkimi wojownikami przeciwko krzyżowcom w bitwie pod Szawlami, która zakończyła się zwycięstwem sił pogańskich) i doczekał się z nią trójki dzieci: Towciłła, Edywida oraz nieznanej córki, która została wydana za Daniela Halickiego w czasie wojny domowej na Litwie. Dalsze losy Dowsprunka po zatwierdzeniu pokoju z 1219 pozostają nieznane. Możliwe, że w trakcie walk zjednoczeniowych ze względu na swe starszeństwo i ważniejszą pozycje został zamordowany przez młodszego brata, choć jest to kwestionowane tym bardziej, że Mendog przez długi czas tolerował jego synów, którzy z okazji okazywali mu posłuszeństwo (aż do incydentu z 1248). Przypuszczalnie więc zmarł on śmierciom naturalną w jakiś czas później czyniąc tym samym Mendoga jednym zarządcą władztwa Lietuvy. Prócz brata władca posiadał minimum dwie siostry - obie nieznane z imienia, które wykorzystał w trakcie jednoczenia Litwy podczas politycznych małżeństw. Pierwsza wyszła za Erdwiłła, wasalnego kunigasa wschodniej części Żmudzi lub też Wikintasa panującego na zachodzie. Tak czy inaczej owocem tego związku był Treniota - drugi wielki książę litewski. Druga zaś poślubiła księcia nieznanego z imienia księcia Nalszczan (plemię starolitewskie i prowincja w Auksztocie) i urodziła mu Lengwenisa - późniejszego wasala Mendoga na północno-wschodniej Litwie. Przyjęło się twierdzić, że z Mendogiem zaślubione były przynajmniej dwie kobiety. Pierwszą żoną litewskiego władcy była pewna litewska szlachcianka, której pogańskie imię jest nieznane, ale wiadomo, że po przyjęciu chrześcijaństwa wraz z mężem w 1251 została ochrzczona, jako Marta. W dwa lata później stała się też jedyną w historii królową Litwy. Przeszłość tej kobiety pozostaje tajemnicą. Pewne domyślenia podsuwa komentarz do traktatu z 1219 roku w kodeksie hipackim sugerującego, że mogła być początkowo nie wymienioną z imienia żoną Wismantasa - lidera początkowo sojuszniczego, a później wrogiego rodu Bulajczów - którą porwał Mendog po zwycięstwie nad zabitym Wismantasem. Marta mogła mieć wpływ na część decyzji małżonka i obstawać przy wierze chrystusowej nawet po nawrocie męża do dawnych wierzeń. Powiła mu przynajmniej dwóch synów: Repeka i Rukla. Chrześcijanka zmarła z przyczyn naturalnych w 1262 roku, a jej ostatnią prośbą było ponoć poślubienie przez Mendoga jej siostry, aby ta mogła efektywniej opiekować się jej osieroconymi, młodymi dziećmi. Mendog rzeczywiście uwiódł niewymienioną z imienia siostrę Marty i ją poślubił nie mając na uwadze faktu, że ta była już żoną Dowmunta z Nalszczan, co miało przybrać dla Mendoga tragiczny skutek. Zagadką pozostaję możliwa poprzedniczka Marty i jej siostry, która dała Mendogowi pierworodnego Wojsiełka i nieznaną z imienia córkę, która wyszła za Szwarna, kniazia Rusi halicko-wołyńskiej. Twierdzenie o jej istnieniu uwiarygadnia fakt, że gdy dzieci Marty były jeszcze dziećmi Wojsiełk już był dorosły i zarządzał Rusią Czarną w imieniu ojca oraz brak wzmianek o córkach z obydwóch historycznych małżeństw. Liczba dzieci Mendoga pozostaje sporna. Jego najstarszym synem był bez wątpienia Wojsiełk, który przyszedł na świat 1223 roku i pochodził z teoretycznego, wcześniejszego związku przed małżeństwem z Martom. Wcześniejsza partnerka poprzedzająca Martę była też najpewniej matką niewymienionej z imienia córki Mindawe, a późniejszej małżonki Szwarny urodzonej przed poślubieniem w 1251, 1252 lub 1253 roku n.e Marty przez pierwszego wielkiego księcia litewskiego. Wiadomo, że Marta dała Mendogowi przynajmniej dwóch synów: Repeka i Rukla, których urodziła po 1251. Przypuszczalnie któryś z nich był szykowany na następce tronu na Litwie, lecz za sprawą kodeksu hipackiego wiemy, że obaj bracia zostali zamordowani dnia 12 sierpnia 1263 przez Treniotę i Dowmunta. Nie mniej porozumienie z 7 sierpnia 1261 roku zwarte między już wówczas krzyżackimi Inflantami, a Mendogiem wymienia również bliżej nieznanych synów Marty i Mendoga: Replysa oraz Gerstukasa. Ich identyfikacja jest utrudniona, gdyż żadne inne źródło historyczne ich nie wymienia. Na ogół przyjmuje się, że są to inne imiona dwóch dzieci, którzy zostali zamordowany wspólnie z rodzicielem w 1263, ale ta wzmianka wprowadza pewien chaos bowiem Mendog mógł mieć w tym przypadku trzech lub pięciu synów, ale na pewno tylko jedną córkę (przynajmniej z prawego łoża). Biogram Wczesne lata Za datę narodzin przyszłego króla Litwy przyjmuje się zazwyczaj 1200 lub 1203 rok po Chrystusie. Przyszedł na świat będąc według historii legendarnej drugim synem Ryngolda - jednego z najpotężniejszych kunigasów ówczesnej Litwy, którego ojcem miał być Algimantas - potomek mitycznego Palemona. Po śmierci ojca odziedziczył niewielkie władztwo plemienne w północno-centralnej Auksztocie, od którego nazwy - Lietuva - przypuszczalnie pochodzi nazwa współczesnego państwa litewskiego, ale z początku nie rządził nim sam. Częścią władzy musiał się dzielić ze starszym bratem Dowsprunkiem, wraz z którym był jednym z pięciu ważniejszych członków konfederacji litewskiej. Dowsprunk poślubił siostrę księcia Wikintasa, wpływowego wodza zachodniej Żmudzi, który wysławił się zwycięską walką z Zakonem Kawalerów Mieczowych. Być może dbający o utrzymanie dotychczasowej rangi (możliwe również, że Mendog dostąpił politycznego związku małżeńskiego jeszcze wcześniej za życia jego ojca Ryngolda, który mógł przez polityczne mariaże budować potęgę swego rodu na Litwie) - jego młodszy brat również stał się mężem nieznanej z imienia kobiety, która mu powiła pierwszego syna Wojsiełka w 1223 roku, a także - w bliżej nieznanym terminie - niewymienioną z imienia córkę. W pierwszych latach panowania Mendoga (wspólnie z bratem) mimo wysokiej pozycji społecznej nie przejawiał raczej tendencji państwowotwórczych. Prawdopodobnie skupiał się wówczas głównie na łupieżczych najazdach, których celem była zachodnia część dzisiejszej Białorusi należąca w tamtych czasach do ruskiego księstwa halicko-wołyńskiego, co potwierdza jego udział na wiecu dwudziestu innych kunigasów auksztockich w 1219, gdzie zatwierdzono traktat pokojowy z Rusią halicką zaświadczonego w staroruskim kodeksie hipackim. Jest to na obecną chwilę najstarsza wzmianka pisemna dotycząca Mindawe. Niewykluczone, że minione rajdy nie miały jedynie charakteru łupieżczego, ale służyły budowaniu tam pewnego autorytetu politycznego na ziemiach ruskich tym bardziej, że w tym czasie najazdom litewskim ulegała głównie północna Białoruś, czyli późniejsza strefa wpływów litewskich w początkowym stadium państwowości. Zjednoczenie Auksztoty W czasach poprzedzających panowanie Mendoga plemiona litewskie były podzielone na cztery (lub tylko trzy) grupy etniczno-kulturowe wyróżniające się unikalnymi dialektami i gwarami oraz lokalną kulturą wewnętrzną z czego najważniejszą była Auksztota usytuowana północ od rzeki Niemen. Podczas, gdy Litwini dzukijscy zostali podbici przez Ruś Kijowską (przypuszczalnie w czasach Włodzimierza I Wielkiego) z wyłączeniem jedynie niewielkiego, dzukijskiego księstewka Holszy, a Żmudzini i Litwini pruscy (Skalowowie i Nadrowowie) pozostawali silnie podzieleni i nie wytworzyli ważniejszych organizmów państwowych tak Auksztoci od IX wieku począwszy w wyniku licznych walk i podbojów zjednali się w cztery, scentralizowane władztwa plemienne rządzone początkowo przez potężnych wieszpaców o okrojonej przez zgromadzenia ludowe władzy, a od mniej więcej XII wieku przez kunigasów sprawujących władzę na bardziej scentralizowanych, proto-feudalnych zasadach. Jednym z tych wczesnolitewskich księstw było Neris położone bezpośrednio nad litewską częścią Niemena przypuszczalnie między ujściem rzeki Świętej, a Mereczanką znane również pod nazwą Auksztota, od której może pochodzić późniejszy termin geograficzny. Na północ od Nerisy zlokalizowane były następujące proto-państwa - Nalszczany na zachodzie i Lietuva (Litwa) na wschodzie. Dalej na północ była tylko jeszcze granicząca Selonią Dziawołtwa. Na przełomie XII i XIII wieku w siłę wzrosło władztwo Litwy, co wynikało najprawdopodobniej z jego położenia wgłębi Auksztoty i izolacje zewnętrzną przed Jaćwingami, Prusami, ruskimi księstwem połockim i prawosławnym państwem łatgalskim - Jersiką, z którymi w interakcje wchodzili inni auksztoccy książęta. W tym czasie książęta Lietuvy byli na tyle potężni, by angażować się na arenie międzynarodowej czego dowodzi wyprawa kunigasa Żwelgojtysa (z lit. Žvelgaitis), który w 1205 wtargnął na ziemię coraz groźniejszego Arcybiskupstwa ryskiego kontrolowane za pośrednictwem Zakonu Kawalerów Mieczowych i dotarł swe swoimi wojownikami aż do Estonii, którą złupił, ale w trakcie drogi powrotnej jego kilkutysięczne wojska zostały rozbite przez siły niemiecko-zemgalskie podległego Rydze zemgalskiego króla Wiestardsa, a on sam poniósł śmierć. Jego następcą został przypuszczalnie pierwszy przedstawiciel dynastii Ryngolda - eponimiczny Ryngold, który najpewniej porzucił politykę poprzednika skupiając się na sprawach wewnętrznych i ugruntował supremacje Litwy na Auksztocie w związku plemiennym powołanym do łupienia ruskich księstw na południu i wschodzie przez Żywibunda, a jego synowie i następcy - Dowsprunk i Mendog odziedziczyli po nim wysoką rangę wśród auksztockich kunigasów. Gdy między 1219, a 1238 rokiem n.e zmarł Dowsprunk w wyniku czego rolę seniora rodu Ryngolda uzyskał jego młodszy brat Mendog, który stał się tym samym jednym kunigasem władztwa Lietuvy, co postanowił skrupulatnie wykorzystać tym bardziej, że śmierć Żywibunda (który mógł zostać zamordowany przez Mendoga) położyła kres konfederacji plemion litewskich - jedynego ogniwa łączącego skłócone państewka. Najprawdopodobniej zamordował w tym czasie braci: Dowiata i Wilikajła, synów Steksysa oraz włączył do swojego państwa Nalszczany, których administrowanie powierzył swemu wasalowi, a zarazem krewnemu - Gerdeniowi. Podporządkował sobie Neris (Auksztotę Właściwą), gdzie rządy namiestnicze sprawował w jego imieniu wierny wasal Parbus. W bliżej nieznanych okolicznościach uzależnił Litwy również Dziawołtwę, gdzie namiestnikami zostali trzej kunigasi dostrzegający rosnącą siłę wielkiego księcia i jego potencjał do obrony atakowanej przez krzyżowców Dziawołtwy. Przypuszczalnie właśnie w taki zarówno brutalny, jak i dyplomatyczny sposób uzyskał kontrolę nad całą Auksztotą, której proces zjednoczenia zakończył w przeciągu 2 lub 4 lat jeszcze w 1240 roku. Data ta uważana jest za początek Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego. Podporządkowanie Żmudzi, Rusi Czarnej, Połocka i Mińska Mendog zaczął angażować się w sprawy międzynarodowe jeszcze przed zjednoczeniem się Auksztoty o czym świadczy wzmianka w staroruskim kodeksie hipackim, gdzie w trakcie wyliczania żmudzkich i auksztockich książąt, którzy zawarli pokój z Danielem I Halickim pojawia się informacja, że mianowicie trzej książęta (Wismantas, Edywiłło i Sprudejk) z rodu Bulajczów - rządzącego ziemią szawlską na północnej Żmudzi - popadli w konflikt z Mendogiem, który zwyciężył szawlskich kunigasów i wymordował cały ród, a niewymienioną z imienia małżonkę (przypuszczalnie późniejszą Martę) Wismantasa porwał. Przypuszczalnie wraz z pokonaniem i wymarciem przedstawicieli dynastii bulajczyckiej Mendog włączył ich ziemię do swojego państwa lub osadził tam swojego namiestnika. Innego kroku w celu podporządkowania Żmudzi Ryngoldowiczom podjął się jego starszy brat Dowsprunk, który poślubił w 1236 roku (lub jakiś czas później) siostrę wysoko postawionego kunigasa zachodniej Żmudzi - Wikintasa sławnego ze zwycięskiej dla pogan bitwy pod Szawlami. Jednak klęska zadana przez Żmudzinów zakonowi Kawalerów Mieczowych doprowadziła do dobrowolnego przyłączenia jego członków w szeregi coraz to potężniejszego krzyżackiego państwa zakonnego. Tak więc pozorna wygrana stała się przyczyną nowego problemu władztw żmudzkich, które od teraz stały się głównym celem niemieckich krzyżowców dążących do połączenia swych pruskich i inflanckich własności ziemskich przez aneksje Żmudzi. Sytuacja ta była o tyle niekorzystna dla Bałtów, że musieli się zmagać z zagrożeniem zarówno od strony północy (krzyżackie Inflanty), jak i kierunku południowego (krzyżackie Prusy), a od czasu upadku konfederacji plemion litewskich (żmudzkich i auksztockich) nie istniało już zarzewie łączące ludność pogańską przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Inaczej układały się zdarzenia na Auksztocie, którą zdołał ostatecznie w 1240 zjednoczyć Mendog i to właśnie w jego silnym państwie żmudzcy kunigasi zaczęli upatrywać jedyną nadzieję przed podbojem i chrystianizacją swych posiadłości. Hołd litewskiemu władcy złożyli Erdywił i Algmin - kolejno władcy Żmudzi wschodniej i środkowej. Ostatni niezależny kunigas panujący w zachodniej i północno-zachodniej części ziemi żmudzkiej - Wikintas zakleszczony między krzyżackim państwem zakonnym, a Litwą Mendoga i jego lennikami sam musiał uznać się wasalem auksztockiego władcy. Tym samym cała historyczna i geograficzna Żmudź już w 1240 była podporządkowana Mendogowi, ale jego autorytet na tamtych ziemiach był o wiele mniejszy niż w Auksztocie. W 1240 Mendog już był nominalnym władcą całej Auksztoty i Żmudzi, ale nie udało mu się na tym etapie jeszcze zjednoczyć wszystkich Litwinów pod swym berłem. Mianowicie Litwini dzukijscy zwarcie zamieszkujący tereny dzisiejszej północno-zachodniej Białorusi (m. in. Lidę, Zdzięcioł, Oszmianę, Gierwiaty czy Ostrowiec), a ówczesnej Rusi Czarnej zostali podporządkowani Rusi Kijowskiej w okresie jej złotego wieku, a po jej rozdrobnieniu feudalnym byli podatnikami kniaziów połockich. Władcy ci nominalnie uznawali autorytet wielkich książąt kijowskich, choć władza zwierzchnia tych drugich nad całą Rusią systematycznie słabła, a upadła całkowicie dopiero w wyniku mongolskiej inwazji na Ruś zakończonej w 1240 zdobyciem Kijowa przez mongolskiego wodza Burundaja. Wydarzenie to złamało całkowicie Ruś, jako jednolite państwo i sprawiło, że niemal wszystkie księstwa ruskie zostały podbite (m. in. księstwo kijowskie i halicko-wołyńskie) lub złożyły dobrowolny hołd Batu-chanowi, aby uniknąć podboju (m. in. Republika Nowogrodzka, która jednak pod wieloma względami była de facto niezależna). Całkowitą niezależność zachowały jedynie następujące księstwa: Smoleńskie, Witebskie, Połockie, Mińskie i Pińskie. Ówczesny kniaź połocki i witebski - Briaczysław II Wasilkowicz zbyt bardzo zaniepokojony działaniami Tatarów na południu nie mógł przeciwdziałać Litwinom, którzy opanowali historyczno-etnograficzną Dzukiję i musiał pójść z Mendogiem na bardzo niekorzystny dla Rusinów układ w wyniku, którego zaakceptował on utratę należącej do księstwa połockiego Rusi Czarnej - rozległego obszaru na północno-zachodniej Białorusi - która została włączona do Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego i zgodził się wydać własną córkę za Towciwiłła - Ryngoldowicza będącego synem Dowsprunka, starszego brata Mendoga, który na długo przed tym wydarzeniem zmarł - w zamian za pokój między obydwoma stronami. Wydarzenie to zwiastowało przyszłą ekspansję litewską na ziemie zamieszkałe przez Słowian. Briaczysław ostatecznie nie doświadczył skutków mongolskiego najazdu. Mniej szczęścia miało za to księstwo mińskie, które chociaż zachowało niezależność to jednak w latach 1240-1244 musiało się zmagać z tatarskimi najazdami. Mińszczanie od czasu śmierci księcia Władymira Połockiego w 1183 pozbawieni przywódcy, a zarazem utrzymujący stosunki dyplomatyczne z Litwinami jeszcze z okresu przedpaństwowego w obawie przed rodzącą się Złotą Ordą dobrowolnie podporządkowali się Mendogowi i zachowali dużą swobodę aż do czasów Witenesa. Mamy pewność, że Mińsk był kontrolowany przez Mendoga od co najmniej 1245, gdy nazywany był już "wielkim królem". W między czasie w 1243 roku n.e zmarł kniaź witebsko-połocki Briaczysław II Wasilkowicz pozostawiając po sobie dwóch synów: Konstantyna Bezrękiego i Izjasława Briaczysławicza, którzy odziedziczyli kolejno Połock i Witebsk. Izjasław rzeczywiście został kniaziem witebskim, ale Mendog nie pozwolił na przejęcie księstwa przez Rurykowicza osadzając w Połocku własnego wasala, krewnego i dawnego zięcia zmarłego Briaczysława - Towciwiłła, który wypędził prawowitego dziedzica. Pozbawiony dziedzictwa Konstantyn schronił się u brata w Witebsku i wyczekiwał na odpowiednią okazję, aby pozbyć się uzurpatora, który uznając zwierzchność Mindawego sprawił, że księstwo połockie stało się lennem Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego. Uzurpacja Towciwiłła Od 1245 roku n.e wielki książę litewski posiadał już wysoką pozycje we wschodnioeuropejskim świecie ówczesnej polityki względem początkowego statusu, jako współrządcy niewielkiego władztwa auksztockiego położonego nad Niemenem. Pomimo licznych sukcesów politycznych najprawdopodobniej Mendog okazał się jeszcze bardziej ambitny. Autorytet władzy książęcej na Auksztocie i na Rusi Czarnej był znaczący, ale na ziemi żmudzkiej, mińskiej i połockiej faktyczne rządy sprawowali na wpół-niezależni wasale, którzy choć nominalnie uznawali zwierzchnictwo Mendoga to jednak kontrola wielkiego księcia była w praktyce dość ograniczona, a może i nawet symboliczna. Podkopanie pozycji seniora na obrzeżach państwowości litewskiej nie było jednak jedynym problemem z jakim Mendogowi i jego poplecznikom dane było się zmierzyć. Jeszcze inną kwestią była sukcesja po śmierci najstarszego przedstawiciela rodu Ryngoldowiczów. Mindawe bowiem prócz trzech lub nawet pięciu synów (przy czym najstarszy - Wojsiełk - trzy lata wcześniej wycofał się aktywnie z polityki i wybrał życie prawosławnego mnicha) posiadał jeszcze dwóch bratanków - Edywida i Towciwiłła, synów Dowsprunka, których wspierał ich stryj od strony matki - Wikintasa. Przypuszczalnie więc obawa o dziedzictwo jego własnych potomków sprowokowała przyszłego króla Litwy do podstępnego pozbycia się ich konkurentów. W 1248 roku naszej ery Mendog zorganizował wielką wyprawę zbrojną na niezależne ruskie księstwo smoleńskie, w której to udział wzięli Towciwiłł, Eydwid i Wikintas, którzy mieliby w zamian zagwarantowane przez Mendoga prawo na wszystkich podbitych przez siebie terenach, zarządzać sami, jako niezależni od woli wielkiego księcia litewskiego suwerenni władcy. Początkowo kampania przebiegała na korzyść Litwinów, którzy 15 stycznia rozgromili armię moskiewską nad rzeką Protwą zabijając przy tym ich wielkiego kniazia - Michała II Chrobrego, ale ostatecznie jednak siły litewskie zostały rozbite i pokonane przez Światosława III Wsiewołodowicza panującego w Suzdalu. Poganie nie dotarli nawet na ziemię smoleńską i nie podbili dla siebie żadnego terytorium. Wykorzystawszy poważne osłabienie militarne swych nieoficjalnych oponentów Mindawe przyłączył Połock i zachodnią część Żmudzi do swej bezpośredniej domeny, a na ich dotychczasowych namiestników wysłał swoich ludzi, żeby zamordowali kłopotliwych kunigasów. Jednak cała trójka została przestrzeżona o zdradzie ich seniora i zbiegła na dwór księcia halicko-wołyńskiego Daniela tym samym unikając skrytobójczej śmierci. Ambitny kniaź postanowił udzielić wsparcia swym podopiecznym i już w rok później (1249 rok n.e) najechał zbrojnie na należącą do Litwy Ruś Czarną, którą złupił, lecz nie podbił. Wykorzystawszy zaangażowanie Mendoga w obronie swych posiadłości przed Rusinami oraz niechęć Połoczan do nowego feudała Towciwiłł na czele sojuszniczego korpusu Rusinów oraz wygnanych przez Tatarów i Mongołów z pierwotnych siedzib Połowców, którzy stali odtąd się wasalami Daniela halickiego powrócił do Połocka, gdzie stał się niezależnym księciem. Równocześnie na Żmudź w nieznanych okolicznościach (być może również u boku rusko-połowieckich sił) przybył Wikintas, który stanął na czele rebelii dążącej do osadzenia Towciwiłła na tron litewski, która rozgorzała na zachodniej Żmudzi. Żmudzki kunigas pozyskał do swej sprawy na dodatek Jaćwingów, których przekupił. Natomiast Edywid - chociaż nominalnie popierał brata i stryja - całkowicie wycofał się z konfliktu i resztę swego życia spędził na dworze swego wybawcy w Haliczu służąc mu swymi zdolnościami wojskowymi i ginąc w trakcie walk z Czechami, którzy byli wrogami Węgrów, których wspierali Rurykowicze. Odstępstwo Edywida od wrogiej koalicji było jednak tylko przejściowym sukcesem stronnictwa Mindawego, gdyż w 1250 osiągnęła ona szczyt potęgi, gdy przyłączyli się do niej regionalni hegemonii - Krzyżacy. Mianowicie Towciwiłł (wcześniej złupiwszy Auksztotę) przybył wówczas do inflanckiej Rygi, gdzie został przyjęty z honorami przez arcybiskupa Alberta Suerbeera i przyjął z jego rąk chrzest w obrządku rzymskim. W tajże sytuacji krzyżowcy - uznając syna Dowsprunka prawowitym władcą Litwy - zorganizowali jeszcze tego samego roku aż dwie zwycięskie wyprawy łupieżcze do wschodniej Żmudzi i na Nalszczany starając się dopomóc działającemu tam Wikintasowi. Wobec tak niekorzystnego obrotu spraw Mendog znalazł się w bardzo ciężkiej sytuacji praktycznie otoczony przez wrogów, ale dzięki jego ponadprzeciętnym zdolnościom politycznym uzurpacja Towciwiłła miała zakończyć się ostatecznie wielką porażką. Chrzest i koronacja W 1250 roku n.e autorytet władczy Mendoga był mocno zagrożony, gdyż państwo litewskie zostało otoczone przez członków wrogiej koalicji sił - księstwo połockie Towciwiłła na zachodzie, Ruś halicko-wołyńską Daniela na południu, zbuntowanych Żmudzinów Wikintasa wspieranych dodatkowo przez Jaćwingów na zachodzie oraz inflancka gałąź państwa krzyżackiego na północy. Jednak jeszcze tego samego roku uzyskał możliwość bezkrwawego spacyfikowania tego ostatniego zagrożenia, gdy między arcybiskupem zakonnym - Albertem Suerbeerem popierającym ideę włączenia podbitych w wyniku krucjat północnych terenów nadbałtyckich w bezpośrednie władanie papieża, a mistrzem krajowym (namiestnikiem) Inflant - Andrzejem von Steyer'em, który popierał istnienie świeckiej państwowości zbliżonej do innych ówczesnych księstw niemieckich doszło do konfliktu. Albert ochrzcił Towciwiłła i popierał swego podopiecznego na wielkiego księcia litewskiego wobec czego Mendog postanowił się zbratać z jego oponentem. Wysłał on w tym celu posłów litewskich do Rygi, gdzie przekazali oni dary Andrzejowi i poprosili o zamordowanie uzurpatora. Co prawda wysokiej rangi urzędnik odmówił wykonania skrytobójczej śmierci syna Dowsprunka, ale przekupiony darami i obawiający się coraz to silniejszej frakcji propapieskiej zgodził się nie atakować już posiadłości Mendoga i zawrzeć z nim sojusz za cenę zgody na przyjęcie chrztu. Niemcy umożliwili w tym celu konsultacje Ryngoldowicza z papieskim legatem w sprawię chrystianizacji Litwy, z którym wynegocjowano stworzenie niezależnego biskupstwa misyjnego na Litwie i koronacje jej władcy na króla, ale również zrzeczenie się zachodnio-centralnej Żmudzi (warunek ten nie godził w interesy Mendoga, gdyż i tak utracił tam władzę na rzecz rebeliantów Wikintasa) i ustabilizowania granicy litewsko-inflanckiej, która na mocy porozumienia przebiegała podobnie, jak strefa graniczna Łotwy i Litwy. Ostatecznie Mindawe został ochrzczony na wiosnę 1251 roku n.e w obrządku rzymskokatolickim przez biskupa chełmińskiego Heidenryka, co automatycznie oznaczało - wobec równoczesnego zwycięstwa obozu von Steyer'a - zmianę frontu wśród krzyżaków, którzy od teraz popierali niedawnego wroga. Pozbawiony wsparcia Towciwiłł przybył w 1253 roku n.e na zbuntowaną Żmudź skąd wspólnie ze stryjem wyprawili się w kierunku wschodnim na Auksztotę i najechali na ówczesną stolicę wielkiego księstwa - Worutę, gdzie skrył się Mendog. Żmudzini jednak zostali zaatakowani i przepędzeni przez przysłane z Inflant siły krzyżackie. W tej sytuacji Ryngoldowicz mógł wreszcie przejść do kontrofensywy i ścigał uciekających wrogich Żmudzinów aż pod ich siedzibę - Twery, gdzie stoczył bitwę, której wynik nie jest do końca znany. Najprawdopodobniej w trakcie walk śmierć poniósł Wikintas - stryj i główny poplecznik Towciwiłła w wyniku czego ten drugi musiał ratować się ucieczką na dwór Daniela Halickiego, ale same Twery pozostały niezdobyte. W mniej więcej tym czasie z konfliktu wycofali się Jaćwingowie zdając sobie sprawę, że po śmierci zleceniodawcy (Wikintasa) nie będą już dłużej opłacani. Od tej pory antylitewska koalicja skurczyła się do dwóch członków: Żmudzinów, którzy po przyjęciu chrztu przestali całkowicie uznawać autorytetu Mendoga oraz Rusinów halicko-wołyńskich Daniela przy czym ci pierwsi przestali zagrażać samemu wielkiemu księciu, gdyż byli całkowicie zaangażowani w wojnę z krzyżowcami, którym Mendog prawnie oddał Żmudź. Jeszcze tego samego roku papież Innocenty IV zatwierdził wszystkie warunki chrztu Litwy, a do Mendoga wysłał pisemne gratulację oraz insygnia koronacyjne. Do aktu koronacji Mendoga doszło 6 lipca lub 29 czerwca w Wilnie, Nowogródku, Holszanach, Kiernowie bądź Oniksztach. Równocześnie jego małżonka - Marta - stała się królową Litwy. Ostatnie dziesięciolecie panowania Po uroczystym akcie koronacji Mendogowi dane było królować jeszcze tylko 10 lat. Pierwszym krokiem świeżo koronowanego króla było ostateczne rozwiązanie problemu z Towciwiłłem, który miał już za sojusznika jedynie kniazia halicko-wołyńskiego Daniela I halickiego. W tym celu wysłał on swego najstarszego syna Wojsiełka z misją dyplomatyczną do Halicza w 1254 roku, gdzie zawarto umowę na mocy, której Ruś Czarna stała się kondominium, na którym współrządził Roman Daniłowicz - jeden z synów Daniela wraz z Mendogiem, a w zamian za to Daniel obiecał nie wspierać już Towciwiłła. Sojusz przypieczętowano w małżeństwem niewymienionej z imienia córki Mendoga i Szwarna, pomniejszego przedstawiciela dynastii Romanowiczów, a dotychczasowy zarządca Rusi Czarnej - Wojsiełk - dobrowolnie porzucił świat polityki wstępując do prawosławnego klasztoru. W 1258 zaniepokojony litewsko-halickim sojuszem chan Złotej Ordy - Berke-chan zażądał od Daniela uczestnictwa i wsparcia podczas inwazji na Litwę, ale sam król ruski przezornie udał się na Węgry, lecz jego synowie ostatecznie podporządkowali się swym mongolskim panom i uczestniczyli w ekspedycji Burundaja w trakcie, której Tatarzy dokonali sporych zniszczeń na Auksztocie, lecz niedługo potem armia Mendoga wypędziła najeźdźców i ich sprzymierzeńców. W odwecie za wspieranie Mongołów Litwini zerwali rozejm z Rusią halicko-wołyńską i zamordowali Romana Daniłowicza czyniąc tym samym Mendoga ponownie jedynym władcą Rusi Czarnej. W między czasie doszło też do pogodzenia się Mindawego z Towciwiłłem, który to pozbawiony sprzymierzeńców ostatecznie zaakceptował się w roli kniazia połockiego i zrzekł się roszczeń do tytułu wielkiego księcia litewskiego. Uzurpacja Towciwiłła dobiegła definitywnie końca. Po uporaniu się ze sprawami na wschodzie, król litewski na nowo zainteresował się Żmudzią, która choć od 1250 była nominalnie krzyżacka to jednak była ona faktycznie kontrolowana przez dwóch zbuntowanych żmudzkich kunigasów: Algmina i Treniotę (Erdwiłło najwidoczniej już wtedy nie żył), z którymi wojnę musieli prowadzić niemieccy krzyżowcy. W 1260 roku naszej ery doszło do wielkiej bitwy nad jeziorem Durbe pomiędzy pruskim marszałkiem krajowym - Henrykiem Botelem oraz komturem Sambii - Burchardem von Hornhausenem i księciem mazowieckim Siemowitem I, a zbuntowanymi Żmudzinami prowadzonymi do walki przypuszczalnie przez obydwóch książąt. Starcie zakończyło się absolutnym zwycięstwem pogan, ale w trakcie walk hipotetycznie zginął Algmin, a jedynym kunigasem całej, zbuntowanej Żmudzi został Treniota. Niesamowita klęska niemieckich krzyżowców stała się hasłem propagandowym dla groźnego powstania niezadowolonych z chrystianizacji i ze złego traktowania pogańskich plemion pruskich, które wybuchło jeszcze tego samego roku. Mendog był przypuszczalnie w jakimś porozumieniu ze zbuntowanymi Żmudzinami, gdyż po bitwie nad jeziorem Durbe Treniota zapewnił, że dobrowolnie zostanie jego wasalem, jeśli ten tylko porzuci chrześcijaństwo i sojusz z krzyżakami. W 1261 Ryngoldowicz rzeczywiście oficjalnie dopuścił się aktu apostazji i powrócił do tradycyjnego, bałtyjskiego wielobóstwa, a także wystąpił przeciwko dotychczasowym sprzymierzeńcom związując antykrzyżacką koalicje w skład, której weszli prócz niego także ruscy kniaziowie: Aleksander Newski przewodzący Republice Nowogrodzkiej, władca księstwa witebskiego - Izjasław Briaczysławicz oraz - co ciekawe - kniaź połocki Towciwiłł, co zadowoliło Żmudzinów. Już w rok później (1262) najechał wspólnie z żmudzkimi poddanymi Inflanty. Nie mamy informacji o udziale innych koalicjantów w tym przedsięwzięciu. Morderstwo Podsumowanie 'Stosunki międzynarodowe' 'Zakon krzyżacki' Do pierwszego konfliktu między Mendogiem, a krzyżackim państwem zakonnym doszło w 1244 roku n.e, gdy wsparł powstanie bałtyjskich Kurów przeciwko Zakonowi Inflanckiemu. Już wówczas potężny wielki książę litewski zdołał zebrać dość sporą armie liczącą zgodnie z niemieckimi źródłami aż 30 000 ludzi i wyruszył przez Żmudź do zbuntowanej Kurlandii skąd skierował się na strategiczny bastion krzyżowców jakim był niewątpliwie zamek Embūte. Zanim jednak najeźdźcy przystąpili do oblężenia krzyżaccy zwiadowcy powiadomili o całej sytuacji niemiecki garnizon stacjonujący w łotewskim mieście Kuldīga, który dowodzony przez Berneka z Haren dotarł do miejscowości jeszcze przed Litwinami, zorganizował zasadzkę i natarli na zaskoczonych pogan, którzy przegrali i stracili 1500 wojowników. Starania Mendoga spełzły więc na niczym, miejscowość się wybroniła, a w rok później powstanie upadło. Mindawe nie uzyskał niczego za wyjątkiem ewidentnej wrogości do właśnie rodzącej się potęgi. Możliwe, że udało mu się jednak czasowo utrzymać litewskie panowanie w dzisiejszym okręgu lipawskim, ale nawet jeśli to i tak po zdławieniu pogańskiego oporu musiał opuścić wszystkie zdobycze i wycofać się na południe. 'zbuntowani Prusowie' 'Polska' 'Ruś' 'Złota Orda' Kultura popularna Przypisy Kategoria:Wielcy książęta litewscy Kategoria:Królowie litewscy Kategoria:Władcy Rusi Czarnej